


my world

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, mao is flustered help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When he looks at Ritsu, he sees his world.It’s a cheesy thought, and definitely a recurring one, so embarrassing he’d never dare to voice it.





	

When he looks at Ritsu, he sees his world.  
It’s a cheesy thought, and definitely a recurring one, so embarrassing he’d never dare to voice it.

“Maa-kun~ You’re staring~.” Ritsu mumbles, head slightly tilted up from where his chin is resting on the desk. Mao’s cheeks heat up, his eyes lowering down to his paper, trying to deny that he was ever looking at Ritsu.

“Hm.. You aren’t very good at hiding things Maa-kun..” Ritsu brings his fingers under Mao’s chin to regain eye contact, “Are you embarra-”

“I love you.”

Time stops and Ritsu drops his hand away from Mao’s face. His green eyes no longer look unsure, but determined.

“Ricchan, I’ve loved you for so, so long.” Mao can feel his confidence starting to fade away, fear and embarrassment combining to make him almost, almost start to regret his decision. But when he sees the look on Ritsu’s face, he knows it’ll be okay. 

“From the moment I wake up to when I fall asleep, my brain just screams ’Ricchan, Ricchan, Ricchan’. I’m always thinking about you and I don’t think I could ever live without you here with me. When I look at you I-” He cuts himself off, suddenly turning red. 

He did it, he revealed everything he said he would keep under lock and key for the rest of his life. Ritsu’s expression seems somewhat blank, causing anxiety to boil up in the pit of Mao’s stomach. Maybe he had done the wrong thing? Mao closes his eyes in fear of a negative reaction.

Ritsu’s hand is warm against his forehead. He feels a few strands of hair being pushed away before Ritsu whispers. “Open your eyes, Maa-kun” He hesitates, though he isn’t quite sure what the worst thing he expects from Ritsu is, due to his tendency to do the absolute least. Maybe a flick on the cheek..? 

Mao opens his eyes, and immediately feels the need to back away. Ritsu’s face is in extremely close proximity to his. His red eyes are burning holes through Mao’s skull, his soft breaths sightly felt on Mao’s lips.

“I love you too.” 

Then Ritsu’s lips are on his, their warmth radiating through Mao’s body. His arms attempt to wrap around Ritsu’s shoulders, which is proven difficult in the position they’re in, so Mao settles having his elbows on the desk.

He’s disappointed when Ritsu pulls away, something he’s wanted for so long being taken away that quickly. But when Ritsu smiles softly at him after the kiss, he knows he’ll have another chance to kiss him again.

“Does that mean me and Maa-kun are dating~?”

**Author's Note:**

> kinda a vent fic?? not in a bad way though  
> mao is flustered and in love, im flustered and in love see the similarities


End file.
